


It's A Long Story

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sherlock needs to do something before everyone that he cares about gets killed, he needs to think of something and he needs to do it now!





	1. Chapter 1

We were on a case, everything was going fine until….until Sherlock got shot. Sherlock falls to the ground, blood soaking through his shirt, staining it red. John and I ran to him, but we couldn’t save him, he died in my arms. It had been 11 months since.

I walked through my house, cleaning as I went. I heard the front door open.  
“John, darling, is that you?”  
“Yes dear, it’s me.”  
I had been together with Sherlock but once he had died, I was in a terrible state, John was there to pick up the pieces.  
“I’m in the kitchen, my love. Would you like something to eat?”  
“I’m okay, I had something on the way home from work.”  
He walks into the kitchen and kisses me. As he walked away, I gave him a small pat on the bum.  
“Hey, you cheeky monkey.”  
I smiled at him, he walked around the counter and pulled me into another kiss, this time deepening it. We broke apart when the doorbell rang.  
“Who could that be?”  
“I don’t know.”  
I walked to the door and opened it, I had a big shock when I came face to face with the one and only, Sherlock Holmes.


	2. The Explanation

My hand jumped up and covered my mouth as tears stung my eyes. He shouldn’t be here, he was dead. He had died in my arms!  
He looked at me.  
“Hello Molly.”  
I gave him a slap across the face.  
“Don’t say another word!”  
I turned and walked back to John, who placed a protective arm around me. I fought back my tears. John stepped forward, he pushed me gently behind him.  
“You are supposed to be dead! You had no pulse!”  
I could see that he was about to lose his tempers, I placed a hand on John’s shoulder. He took a deep breath, to calm himself. I stepped forward and walked up to Sherlock.  
“How? Just tell me, how?”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time.”  
Sherlock hung his head.  
“I want an explanation, Sherlock.”  
He sighed before he looked up at me, I saw that he had tears in his eyes.  
“I did it, because if I hadn’t, you and John, along with everyone I cared about would have been killed.”  
“So you pretended to be killed? Wasn’t there any other way?”  
“No, there was no other way.”  
I was so angry. I lost my temper.  
“I texted you, every day. I knew you wouldn’t ever read them, but it made me feel better. I texted you for eleven months. I was in a terrible state when you ‘died’, if John hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t be here today. I thought about doing myself in, I nearly did, several times, but John was always there. That’s more than what I could say about you. I sent you so many messages, Sherlock. Why didn’t you just tell me that you were okay?!”  
“I couldn’t. If I would have, they would have killed you all.”  
“Who is ‘they’?”  
“Well, Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler for starters. They were the most involved in trying to kill me, the other people aren’t important.”  
“You may think that they aren’t important, but I want the whole story, Sherlock!”  
He sighs and hangs his head.  
“Jim and Irene, along with a whole squad of snipers, were sent out to kill me and everyone I care about. Jim kidnapped me and told me what he would do to me and my loved ones if I didn’t do as he said. I didn’t know what to do except the inevitable and agree to his terms, even if it means killing me to save everyone else. There was no other way around this except to make Jim and Irene think that I was dead. They were watching when I go shot, to make sure I was dead. It took a lot of planning to get the whole thing right. Mycroft was in on the whole thing; he was the only one I trusted not to say anything. I knew that if I told you or John, that you would do something to mess this up and I would end up dead, for real.”  
John could see that I was about to break, he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I turn and place my head on his shoulder, hiding my face. He spoke to Sherlock.  
“But why now, Sherlock? Why after eleven months?”  
“Now, is the best time. I had help to get away.”  
“You expect us to forgive you after all this time?”  
“Well, I don’t know, hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.”  
I lifted my head, my eyes were red from crying. I walk up to Sherlock and I lifted my hand to slap him again, but he caught my hand and pulled me into a hug. I tried to fight him but as the familiar scent of Sherlock, hit my nose, all I could do is give up struggling and let him pull me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him as I cried into his chest.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here.”  
He looked at John, who could barely control his tears. Sherlock opened his arm, so that John could join our hug. Without hesitation, John walked over to us and hugged us.


	3. What does the future hold?

The following day, John walked up to me.  
“Molly, can we talk?”  
“Of course, John. Sit down.”  
John sat down next to me.  
“I would understand if you wanted to get back with Sherlock, I see the way you look at him, now that he’s back.”  
I sighed before looking at him.   
“What happened between us is in the past, we will remain great friends but now, I’m together with you and I’m happy. Sherlock had a talk with me before you woke up, he agrees that we should just remain friends, he’s happy that we are together.”  
“Really? I wouldn’t have thought so.”  
“Me neither, but as long as everyone is happy, isn’t that all that matters?”  
“That’s the most important thing, my love.”  
“I agree. I love you, my love.”  
“I love you too, my darling.”  
John leaned in and kissed me. I place a hand into his hair, pulling him into the kiss.

Once we broke the kiss, John got up and walked into the kitchen to make us coffees. I watched him as he walked around the kitchen. I have loved that man for almost a year, and I was glad that he saved me after Sherlock died, I don’t know what I would have done if John hadn’t been there.  
John walks back into the living room and hands me a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks babe.”  
He sits down and I place my legs on his lap. We sit and talk while we drink our coffees, today was a day that we would never forget, the day that Sherlock Holmes came home.

The End


End file.
